Forever and after
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Damon and Elena will prove again that dance can be the most sensual type of forplay. M-rated for good reason, enjoy!


**N: This is another smutty one-shot that's a spin-off from my beta's (2serendipity) story 'Shadowdancing' as always, the first part belongs to her. We both hope you'll enjoy the story.**

**Thank you Jenna (Angel's blue eyed girl) for your amazing beta-work, you are GREAT!**

Lost in the dance, Damon and Elena were blissfully unaware of anything surrounding their private little island of happiness. The audience might as well not have been present, and the jury that had just eliminated another five couples was the farthest thing from their minds. There was just them and the music, the music that was slowing down again, gradually morphing into a more dreamy melody. The atmosphere changed, turning sultry and almost brooding as the last five couples left on the dance floor adjusted their rhythm accordingly and clung to each other, grinding together as the melody seemed to dictate.

Damon slowly pulled Elena's body closer to his, fitting their hips together and keeping her motionless for an instant, one hand pressed into the small of her back, the other caressing her neck. She put her hands flat against his chest, balancing herself on her toes. They were almost nose-to-nose now, their bodies only inches apart, with Elena still panting after the fast salsa tempo. When Damon parted his lips to share her breath, Elena made a tiny sound deep in her throat and inhaled deeply, all of a sudden craving air desperately. His eyes dipped automatically in response, following the long line of her throat down to her heaving chest, taking in the sheen of perspiration coating her skin.

Elena found that air was still in short supply as his eyes lingered there, making a spike of longing shoot through her body. She moistened her lips by running her tongue over them as she breathlessly awaited his next move. He rolled his hips against hers, his hands firm on her waist, and she moved with him. Then he gave her a wicked grin, and she felt one of his hands slip further down, following the curve of her hips down to her leg. He gripped her thigh and raised it a little. She lifted one eyebrow in reply to his dare, and hooked her leg behind his, leaning back a little, while keeping a firm hold on his upper arms.

His smile widened as he slid one leg in between hers so she was almost sitting on his thigh, and bent her over backwards, one hand supporting her lower back to keep her from falling over. She leaned back into his hand, fully trusting him to keep her up, even when he let go of her leg and brought his free hand up to lightly drag his fingers down her throat. Although the action didn't take long at all, Elena felt suspended in time as he splayed his fingers wide, brushing his hand over her cleavage, and smoothing it down her belly. His fingers stroked down her raised leg a little, leaving goose-bumps in his wake, before returning to her waist to bring her back up again.

When she was standing upright, their eyes met. The air between them crackled with electricity and she bit her lip to keep the small gasp of desire behind her teeth as he sent her a heated look full of promise. He took her hand, twirling her into a slow spin before locking one arm around her waist and pulling her back against him, almost going back to the way they'd been standing when the dance had begun. His timing was impeccable, because that's when the drums gave a final roll and the music stopped...

In the sudden silence, you could hear a pin drop. Then a thunderous applause broke loose, intruding on their intimacy and startling Elena out of her imaginary bubble.

Dazed, she looked around, only now noticing that she and Damon were the only two people left on the big wooden floor. He unclasped his arms and released her, and she turned around to stare at him in wide-eyed wonder.

He gave her his lopsided smile and raised one eyebrow, "I don't have to eat the jury, it seems. Congratulations, Miss Gilbert. You won the salsa contest!"

"No, Damon, _we_ won the salsa contest," Elena protested. Then the reality of their victory finally got through to her, and she giddily threw her arms around his neck to hug him tight, "_We_ did it, Damon! We actually won!"

"There's a 'we' now?" He asked, sounding a bit breathless – that was impossible – she thought. He didn't even need to breathe.

She looked into his eyes, as crystal clear and azure as the ocean, and smiled softly, "Oh, there is, Mr. Salvatore. There most definitely is!"

He laughed joyfully, lifting her off the floor to spin them around, making her giggle merrily as the applause wound down. He let her down by sliding her body down his own only when Carol Lockwood approached them, holding a pristine, white envelope in one hand.

She congratulated them, a speculative gleam in her eyes that didn't escape Damon's notice. So much for Elena keeping them a secret, he thought. That cat is well and truly out of the bag...

As soon as Elena left the dance floor, a smiling Caroline intercepted her. There was a little edge to her voice however when she said, "Congratulations, Elena! Even though you had a totally unfair advantage with a dance partner like that! Still, Matt and I ended in the final five, so I'm not mad at you."

Elena laughed, "Thank you, Caroline. I knew that you and Matt would do great! You'll have to dance another one to show me, because I didn't see you during the contest."

"That's certainly true," Caroline winked, "I daresay you didn't see anything during the contest. At least, you didn't see anything that wasn't a gorgeous, blue-eyed devil dressed all in black who goes bump in the night!"

Elena blushed while Caroline went on, a knowing smirk on her pretty face. "Yes, I'd be blushing too. Unlike you, I snuck a look at the competition during the contest. You two made _my_ ears turn red, and that's saying something!"

"We were just dancing, Care!" Elena defended herself weakly.

"I'm sure you were," Caroline loved Elena's reactions when she poked fun at her "That's the kind of dancing that leads to a shotgun wedding!"

She snickered at Elena's startled expression. "Just don't be surprised if everybody thinks that you and Damon are an item now. She looked over Elena's shoulder, and her expressive face went from teasing to worry as she saw Jenna and Bonnie rushing over to them. "And don't be surprised if not all of them are quite ready to wish you a happy ever after with him."

Elena turned around, almost bumping into Jenna and Bonnie. Both of them congratulated her, but she still heard a certain censure in the tone of their voices, as though they weren't all that comfortable with what they'd just witnessed.

As soon as Bonnie left to congratulate Matt, Jenna eyed her niece and asked in what Elena called her 'inquisitor's voice', "So... you and Damon, huh?"

Elena's chin lifted and she nodded. "Yeah, me and Damon…" Her mulish expression practically screamed 'if you have a problem with that, speak now or forever hold your peace!'

Jenna looked at Elena's glowing face once more, and shrugged, "Well, I get it, I suppose. He's ridiculously hot, and I have no doubt that he's a real demon in the bedroom..."

Elena's lips curled into a secretive little smirk. If only she knew how close to the truth she actually was. The place didn't matter. It could be in the bedroom, the kitchen, the attic, his car or even on the living room couch with her family right upstairs—Damon was a sexual beast just about anywhere! Jenna misinterpreted her surprise though.

"Oh, come on, Elena. That dance I just witnessed... It should have come with an NC-17 warning, it was that much like foreplay," She paused when she saw the color rise in Elena's cheeks. Then she added meaningfully, "I just hope you're being careful? I don't have to tell you about the birds and the bees now, do I?"

"No, Jenna. Someone took care of that a long time ago," Besides which, the way Jenna meant it would never be a problem with Damon, because, as he'd so gleefully told her in Atlanta, 'vampires can't procreate, but we love to try'...

Elena gave her aunt a teasing little smile, "Let me think. I seem to remember that birds eat bees, right? Was that it?"

Jenna shot her a warning look and said wryly, "Something like that. Just make sure that this particular bird doesn't swallow you whole, Elena. I know his type: he eats girls like you for breakfast!"

Elena chuckled huskily. He might, at that! And the girls would probably like it too! She would certainly like that; the thought made her shiver slightly.

Alaric popped up behind Jenna at that moment. He snuck snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Casting a warning look at Elena from behind her aunt's back, he nuzzled Jenna's neck and growled playfully, "Are you talking about me? Nibble, nibble, gnaw, I think I smell a little girl…"

Jenna giggled like the little girl he said she was, before pulling back from Alaric's embrace to tell him mock-sternly, "Wrong fairytale, Ric! It's the big bad wolf that I'm warning Elena about, not the evil witch…"

"Now, Jenna, just because Damon has a fine set of teeth, that doesn't make him a wolf!" Alaric teased, making Elena snicker with how close he was staying to the truth. Well, it was true: Damon did have a fine set of teeth! They just weren't the wolfie kind!

Jenna wiggled an admonishing finger in front of Alaric's face, "Hey! Don't poke fun at me while I'm trying to fulfill my role as a responsible parental unit," she chided teasingly, "I'm just telling Elena to guard her heart around a guy like Damon Salvatore, even if he_ is_ a gorgeous hunk of hottie beefcake that oozes sex appeal—he's still a text book example of a Bad-Boy!"

Alaric winced. "Ouch! Hey! First off, I think we all know Damon's pretty serious about Elena and second…you're not supposed to notice those things about another guy, Jenna, even if he is my best friend. Heck, especially if he is! And if you do, you shouldn't rub my nose in it!"

He was scowling and Jenna cupped Ric's face in her hands. "I think it's sweet that you're all jealous," she teased him softly, "But you have nothing to worry about. Flirty blue eyes and a panty dropping smile just isn't my thing anymore. I happen to love strong, sexy and stable now, so you just happen to be exactly my type…"

Elena smiled when she saw them kissing, and she backed off carefully. Ric had cleverly succeeded in getting Jenna off her case, whether it was intentional or not (but she thought it was), so she'd better use the opportunity to make herself scarce. She turned around to look for Damon.

He was nowhere to be found… until she started scanning the dance floor. It was easy to spot him then, because he was dancing... and there was a wide circle around him and his current dance partner.

Elena wasn't all that surprised to see it was the wily Carmencita. Every charitable feeling she'd had for the Cuban dancer disappeared as soon as she saw her twining her curvaceous body around Damon and clinging to him like a vine as they executed the now familiar salsa moves. Damon _did_ seem to be making an effort to keep the Latina Lolita at arms' length, but of course she would have none of that and slithered even closer, rubbing her body against his as if she wanted to wear him like a cheap suit—or worse crawl right up inside his skin!

Elena's eyes narrowed as she observed them, silently simmering for a minute. The girl was all over the man she wanted for herself and Elena had had enough! Remembering how Damon had once interrupted her dance with Matt, she marched onto the dance floor, winding her way through the dancing couples, before she came up behind them and tapped Carmencita on the shoulder.

When the woman looked up in surprise, Elena smiled sweetly, and said, "I'm so sorry for cutting in here, but this is our song…" She looked at Damon as if daring him to comment. He wisely refrained from saying anything.

Carmencita raised one eyebrow knowingly, but she did back off, though she couldn't help a sly remark, "The kitten has grown herself some claws, it seems…"

Elena raised one brow haughtily, "Yes, and she's not afraid to show them either!"

Carmencita surprised Elena by smiling and winking, "Good for you, niña! You should fight for what you want!"

When Elena's jaw dropped, she added in a whisper, "Take good care of him, niña. This one is a keeper…" She blew Damon a kiss, and then she turned on her heel and sashayed off the dance floor, a good number of admiring male glances openly following her progress.

Damon was looking at Elena with an odd expression on his face, but she didn't have time to interpret it before it was gone, replaced by his familiar smirk, "The kitten has grown into a tiger, more like."

His arms came around her, pulling her closer as he gave her a wolfish grin, "Did you just do the equivalent of pissing on me to mark your territory?"

As they started swaying to the music, Elena tried her best to look nonchalant, but her twitching mouth betrayed her true feelings.

"What if I did?" She replied saucily.

"Don't get me wrong, I like you like this," Damon drawled. "I'm just surprised to discover the unexpectedly wild side of my darling Elena…"

"Oh, darling Elena can get a lot ... wilder… than this," Elena looked at him coyly from beneath her lashes, drawing a single finger down the exposed part of his chest, all the way down to where the sash blocked her from wandering any further.

"Well, in that case…" Damon waggled his eyebrows roguishly, "I'm eagerly looking forward to a walk on your wild side!" With those words he spun her around, only to suddenly bring his hands down, locking her immobile in his arms.

As he pulled her against his chest, she was reminded of the dancing lesson they'd had at the boarding house when Caroline and Matt had been there. Only that time, he'd been teaching her a lesson... and she had been far too mortified to fully appreciate it. This time, things were different. She pushed her body back against his, intentionally brushing against him as she rolled her hips.

She was gratified when he sucked in a sharp breath. "Watch it, sweetheart," he growled in her ear, "you might want to hold back a little on the whole grinding routine until we can go somewhere a little more private... You're making it very _hard_ for me, if you know what I mean."

"What if I told you I know a place that's a little more 'private'?" she asked with a suggestive smile playing on her lips, "We wouldn't have to wait _at all_…"

"Hmm. I'd tell you that you've spent way too much time around me," he answered with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Good, then you'll understand that what I'm about to do is entirely your fault!" With that mysterious and bizarre statement, she grabbed his hand and started to drag him off the dance floor. As soon as they came to the bottom of the stairs, Elena looked up and let out a sigh, "Could you… take us upstairs fast enough for people not to notice?" she asked in a whisper and Damon laughed.

"Last time I checked I was still a vampire…"

"_My_ vampire!" Elena uttered immediately.

"Easy, tiger," he said chuckling. "This bad boy's all yours," he said, giving her one of his patented Damon Salvatore winks. Elena didn't care if he was being sarcastic. He'd admitted he was hers and that was what she wanted. She smirked with satisfaction. He wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and told her to hold on.

In a heartbeat, they were upstairs and Elena giggled happily. She told him to follow her and be quiet as she led him to the dressing room where she and Caroline had changed just a few hours ago. There was no key – that she knew of– and the doors locked from the inside.

She hurried into the room and pulled Damon inside behind her, closing the door with a smooth sound and locking it. Then she extended her hand, searching for the light switch, but Damon stopped her.

"I can see well enough," he purred in her ear and Elena shivered at the feather-light touch of his lips. She swallowed with difficulty and placed her hand on his shoulder for support. The truth was that she couldn't see anything; it was as dark as in a cave, but instead of being afraid, Elena felt excited.

"But I can't see anything," she protested softly.

"You know," he murmured, placing a kiss on the side of her neck, "they say that when one of your senses is blocked, the other ones get amplified. How about we test that theory?" Damon mused, as his hand made its way from her waist to her hips and across her hipbone to caress her ass.

Damon always thought she had the most perfect bottom that was matching the rest of her perfect body; there wasn't a thing he would change about her.

"You smell… delicious." She nuzzled his neck. "And you taste exquisite." She flicked the tip of her tongue over his earlobe, licking all the way to his mouth while leaving a wet trail on his jawline. Then she nibbled on his bottom lip and he moaned low in his throat, "And…" she breathed, cupping his package in her small hand, "you're delightfully… hard!" She pushed her hips forward, brushing her pubic bone against his erection. "But I would very much like to _see_ all of this… " she finished.

Thanks to his supernatural vision, he could see her pout clearly. He always thought she looked incredibly sexy when she was moping. Her lips looked amazing that way and he couldn't help himself: he just had to lean forward and capture her mouth. She moaned softly, and it made him even harder – if that was at all possible.

"Damon, I wanna see you…" she whined between kisses and he smirked.

"Why don't you feel me instead? Just feel me, kitten," he murmured, and Elena thought how unfair it was that that deep, seductive voice of his had so much power over her. She was pretty sure he could get her to do just about anything by whispering it in her ear like that, his warm breath sending chills down her spine and the butterfly touch of his lips making her all weak in the knees.

He was like a black panther. A child of darkness, the shadows of the night his element and he was touching her, feeling her up—he was all around her, making her dizzy. His hands caressed her thighs, moving underneath her dress as his lips feasted on the silky skin of her neck, kissing, licking and nibbling seductively at the flesh he found there.

Damon took a few steps forward, crowding Elena against the cold, wooden door as he slowly raised her leg and wrapped it around his hips. He couldn't believe how hot she was, and that it was actually for him. The thought of Elena so wet between her legs and ready for him was enough to send his blood straight down to his dick.

Elena shut her eyes – it wasn't like she could see that much anyway – and concentrated on feeling what he was doing to her and to her body. She felt slightly embarrassed for a moment as she became aware of the fact that she was soaked with desire for him. She still couldn't believe how much he could turn her on just with a light touch and a kiss. Right now, she was at his mercy and she knew it… And worst of all, she liked it; she liked the way her body responded to him, she loved how he made her aware of every feminine part of her body… In short, she just loved it; she loved being _his_.

"I'm yours, Damon," she uttered between heavy gasps. "My body, my heart, my soul…" She gasped when she felt the slight scrape of fangs against her neck. Oh God! "They're all yours…" she moaned, aching for him like nothing she'd ever experienced before!

He raised his head and those amazing blue eyes looked vulnerable for all of a second before he said, "Forever."

Elena couldn't tell if it was a question or not but she rushed to reassure him anyhow. "Forever and after," she murmured, and kissed him. She kissed him slowly and deeply, eager to explore every little corner of his skilful mouth.

"Elena," he cried against her possessive mouth as she bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. To his surprise, she sucked it in instead of pulling away. She would always find a way to surprise him, just when he thought he knew her.

"Dance with me, Damon!" she demanded.

Without hesitation, Damon turned her around, pressing her back against his firm, muscular chest and Elena gasped when he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her to him, pressing her bottom up against the hard ridge of the erection she could feel nestled against the curve of her backside.

His hand slide lower, over her hipbone, to stop between her legs and he cupped her sex through her dress and underwear, holding her tight as his fingers sought out that little bundle of nerves that would make her crazy with desire.

Elena let her head fall backwards to rest on his chest and moaned his name over and over like a prayer, her hips still following his erotic rhythm. She raised her hand and placed it around his neck, shamelessly grinding her ass against his erection, enjoying the animalistic sounds that were bursting from Damon's throat.

Their bodies slowly rocked back and forward now, and they were touching everywhere, like they were one.

Without warning, Elena turned around and pushed one leg in between his. Still dancing, she managed to pull his shirt from his pants and open it, and immediately started running her hands all over his perfectly sculpted, upper body, admiring how his muscles rippled and moved under her nimble fingers.

"From now on, you're not allowed to wear shirts around me!" she said, licking her lips as she took in his almost breathtaking beauty.

"How about if there are other people around?" he asked with a growl. Her tiny, ardent hands were having a blissful effect on him.

"Then you can wear one. I'll just have to keep you away from the rest of the world as much as possible," she suggested with a playful smirk.

"I'm ok with that; I'm not much of a people person anyway…" he muttered, content with letting her have her way on this issue—he'd always wanted nothing more than to get naked with Elena anyhow!

Then he placed his right hand on her back and made her lean backwards, so the brown cascade of her hair was brushing the floor. Licking his lips, he made eye contact, holding her under his spell. His free hand made its way to her face and he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek before sliding the tip of his finger along the pert curve of her nose, down her cheek and her lips. He paused at the plump deliciousness that was Elena's mouth and his finger slid inside. She moaned softly and suckled his invading digit briefly before he pulled it back with a growl.

"Not yet," he said and continued his exploration. He moved his hand down her neck; his touch as light as a feather, but the contact—the touchy-feely foreplay was making Elena tremble in his arms. He continued on her collarbone, her shoulders, her chest – that was rhythmically going up and down – her breasts –her nipples immediately hardened under his expert touch – her belly, her hips, her thighs, slipping beneath the skirt of her dress, pushing the material out of the way. He grabbed the edge of her ridiculously small panties and slowly pulled them down her legs and she unceremoniously stepped out of them.

"I'll hold on to these," he said, slipping the black, lacy Brazilian thongs in his pocket.

He spun her round and round a few times before bringing her back once again against his chest. Elena reached between their bodies and unzipped his pants, shoving her hand inside to take hold of his pulsating dick. She started stroking him slowly, feeling herself getting wetter with each stroke.

After making sure her dress was out of his way, Damon's skilled hand found her core and he started rubbing her clit gently. When he felt Elena's fingers close around his length, he pushed two fingers inside her folds.

"Ah…Damon…" she breathed, trembling in his arms.

"You're so wet, kitten," he groaned against her ear.

"Damon, I need you!" she urged.

"Bend over!" he ordered and she obliged, placing her palms firmly on the cold wall and pushing her bottom backwards.

Damon flipped her dress up and settled his hands on her hips, holding her in place before guiding his erect cock to her entrance.

He groaned as the head slipped inside. "You're so wet—so tight!"

Elena whimpered softly. "Please!"

That was all it took. Damon gripped her tightly before burying himself inside her. He went in as deep as he could and stopped there, enjoying her warmth surrounding him, but also allowing her body to adjust to his size. She was the one moving first, making him cry out her name.

They had to keep somewhat quiet, since someone could pass the door and hear them, but it was heard to concentrate on anything other than the amazing feeling of his dick deep inside Elena and her beautiful, suffocated moans. He liked her screaming. Actually, he loved the way she shouted his name in pleasure and he wanted to make her moan and shout his name over and over and then over again some more! Without thinking about the consequences, he began moving faster and faster, slamming into her almost all the way.

"Ohhhh, Gooooood…" she moaned.

"You gotta keep it down, tiger, or the whole party will talk about how I had my wicked way with you in the dressing room after the contest!" Damon barely managed between his own growls of pleasure.

"I don't…care…ple…please don't stop!" she begged. And he didn't stop; he went even faster, slamming into her with hard sure strokes designed to get them off as quick as possible until they both fell into oblivion at the same time, crying out each other's name.

A few minutes later, Elena was trying to brush her hair by using her fingers.

"It looks fine, baby," he said, kissing her forehead.

"There's not much I can do anyway. I look like I've just been—"

"Ravaged. Consumed—thoroughly debauched!" Damon supplied with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes at him, but he was right. She did look she'd been fucked to within an inch of her life and actually, she had! She sighed reaching for the door handle. "Yeah, and we weren't too quiet either so we might as well go back and walk the walk of shame together."

Damon stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. Elena just stared at him, confused.

Damon took a step back and pulled her panties out of his pocket. He handed them to her without comment (which was a surprise-at least for Damon) but his eyes were dark, sultry and oh-so-sexy that Elena had a hard time taking the underwear back without trembling.

"Thank you," she managed as she put them on.

He chuckled. "They're just on loan…I'll be taking those back later tonight," he said with a smile that was so dirty Elena felt it all the way to that place between her legs that now belonged to him.

"Okay," she said simply, not bothering to argue. It was what it now was. She turned around to kiss him softly on the lips. "We really should go or people might start to wonder where I am."

"Let them," he told her softly, taking her hand in his and yanking her to him so that they were flush, body to body, heart to un-beating heart. "You're with me… You're mine!"

He kissed her. Hard, more possessive this time, "Forever…" he mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her to him as if he wanted her to be a part of his skin.

"Forever and after," she replied.

For the first time in a long time Damon actually smiled without it being at someone else's expense. "Yeah," he said softly, placing a tender kiss on Elena's cheek. "Forever…" It sounded perfect to him.

**N: So, that's it, what do you think? Review and let me know! **


End file.
